An interview with the voice of the night
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: As the Fire Ferrets get ready to fight the WolfBats Mako is first needing to do an interview with a local newsman over the radio with the obnoxious Tahno. And share the stage with a couple other famous men also getting ready for a event happening at the arena around the same time the Pro-Bending match is taking place.


**Boxing is the only sport you can get your brain shook, your money took and your name in the undertaker book.**

**-Joe Frazier**

**Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.**

**-Muhammad Ali**

**Then there is a still higher type of courage - the courage to brave pain, to live with it, to never let others know of it and to still find joy in life; to wake up in the morning with an enthusiasm for the day ahead.**

**-Howard Cosell**

* * *

The reception comes as Korra plays with the radio in attempt to hear Mako's interview for the championship fight she was in the kitchen of the airbending temple as Tenzin saw her sitting across the breakfast table.

Tenzin: Korra what are you doing?

Korra: trying to hear Mako's interview.

Tenzin: with who?

Korra: uhh (picks up a piece of paper which is the program for the interview) Somebody named Howard Cosell.

Tenzin: i don't know who that is. Is he interviewing anyone else?

Korra: he usually calls our fights as for who else (continues looking down the paper) uhhh yeah there's also Joe Frazier and Tahno from the other team and someone named Muhammad Ali?

Tenzin: what are they gonna talk about?

Korra: well our match and a fight taking place where our championship Match gonna take...ohh I got reception Bolin come here quick!

Bolin: coming! (Bolin said running to the table excited to hear his brothers Interview.)

* * *

"Welcome everybody to Wide Republic City's Sports I am Howard Cosell and with me are possible the most interesting people in sports with me today is former Heavyweight Chamption Of The World is Joe Frazier and a member of the Fire Ferrets Mako also who is joining us soon is Tahno from the WolfBats and current Heavyweight Chamption Muhammad Ali but first Mako and Frazier."

(Mako comes in from the right side of the set while Joe walks out from left side of the set as they both sit down on separate chairs both the color orange)

Now both of you have big bouts coming up Joe you will face Ali who is in our green room and will meet soon and Mako you will face the defending champions the WolfBats we have one of their players in the green room as well my question to both of you is how will you be able to perform at your best with the possibilities of an attack of the Equalists leader Amon?

Joe: well that's what sports main a

Reason is to give people a sense of calmness and forget about the troubles outside of the event and have fun. Now how will I be able to fight my best on October 1st is what I always do when the bell rings it'll be nothing but me and Ali no crowd no announcer no outside worries just me and him one on one.

Cosell: a respectable point Mako?

Mako: well I agree with Mr. Frazier we've trained hard for our match me and my team we've worked the hardest and gave the most effort and we deserve to be here and we're not going to let some threat stop us from succeeding if we give in and stop the matches then Amon wins and as a society we can't allow for that to happen.

Cosell: also a dignifying point now the WolfBats have been known be physical and play rough to smother their opponents how do you plan to face them this coming week October 9th?

Mako: we plan to stick to the ropes and hit across the ring we ain't gonna hit them from the sides we ain't cheaters but we plan to Stick to the ropes and let them (WolfBats) tier themselves out.

Cosell: so the rope-a-dope bending edition basically?

Mako: yes (laughing) we are taking a page from Mr. Ali's fight against George Forman we've seen how it works and know it'll work for us too.

Cosell: now Joe you have fought Muhammad twice before 4 years ago and just one year ago it's clear that neither of you are the same as you were in the first fight you are 31 years old and are not the man you were 4 years ago how do you plan on adapting to your age?

Joe: well Howard I understand you'r point but keep in mind Muhammad is also older than me was when we first fought he's older than me even he's 33 and I'm 31 I'm 2 years younger than him I'm more aggressive I know how he works he likes to go to the ropes and tire out his opponent and give away rounds so if he wants to give away those rounds then that's fine with me.

Cosell: so your strategy is to pound

Away at the champ and make a big impression early do you think you have the stamina to go 15 rounds with him?

Joe: well you see Howard he ain't gonna be around for 15 (lauhing as Howard and Mako join in)

* * *

Back at the Temple:

Korra: I don't get it.

Bolin: me neither.

And with that we bring in our next guest they are both the current champions in their sport and will face these men and lady excuse me. And will put they're titles on the line please welcome from the WolfBats Tahno and welcome the current Heavyweight Chamption of the world Muhammad Ali.

(Both Muhammad and Tahno enter the same way Joe and Mako did

As they sit on another pair of chairs)

Cosell: Gentalmen I want to welcome

You to today's broadcast.

Ali: thank you Howard and as for you (pointing to Frazier) you say I won't be a around for 15 well buddy I also predict that you won't be around for the start of the bell (Mako laughs a little.) right? (Ali looks at Mako who hesitates but nods) you aren't as dumb as you look fella.

(Howard now breaks into a laugh at the sight)

Cosell: now Muhammad i have to be frank it's clear you are not the same man you were ten years ago when you fought Sonny Listions you aren't as fast as you were nor are you anymore powerful then you were ten years ago.

Ali: now Cosell you can't be asking me those questions like I'm some bum...but I just talked to you'r wife and she said you aren't the man you were 2 years ago!

(the whole set breaks out into laughter)

Tahno: it doesn't matter I'd take you all over or under 30.

Ali: ohh big talk little man what type Of bender are you hair? (Frazier, Mako and Cosell break into another laugh)

Tahno: I'll bend you.

Ali: yeah well how about when I'm done with Mr. gorilla here I'll take you in the ring? (Ali stands up and stares down at the boy as does Frazier Tahno now realizes their size advantage)

Tahno: uhhh nevermind.

Ali: thats right never mind (both men retake their seats)

Cosell: now you two have engaged in some vain and cruel languages at eachother now why is that?

Joe: well me and Muhammad are good friends and are not above trying to push the others buttons but when we're in the ring none of that will matter its a fight and a fights a fight.

Cosell: Muhammad your rebuttal.

Ali: whatever Joe just said (another laugh breaks out with the exception of Mako and Tahno who don't get it.)

Cosell: now Muhammad with the fight date looming what will be your strategy when you face Frazier?

Ali: he thinks he'll be around for 15 and since he doesn't have the stamina to continue for that long as I do then I'll tire him out and knock him out.

Cosell: do you have a prediction for when that'll be?

Ali: he'll be mine in round nine.

Cosell: gentlemen we are running out of time now if you could please give us you closing statements.

Tahno: well we are the best defending champions isn't a title that's handed out and by next week we'll still be the champs plan and simple.

Cosell: but isn't proven you have cheated in the pass to win those matches? And all of the reports of crooked refs calling the bouts?

Tahno: people make things up and believe in to much fiction.

Cosell: mako?

Mako: well unlike my opponent we do not cheat we play with honor and integrity we play fair and win fair we don't ever resort to tactics such as the WolfBats here.

Cosell: Joe?

Joe: people out there might be afraid to come to the fight or hear it but let us just say right here that people who usually plan these movements are people who don't understand that people are different and can't accept that and feel inferior so don't fear to see a boxing match or bending match just because of some vague threat.

Cosell: Muhammad.

Ali: as far as Joe goes I'm with him people need to understand that the world is full of different things whether it he religion, race, gender or bender or non-bender this is a world of diversity there are just some Ignorant people in the world.

* * *

**Cosell: and that concludes our broadcast join us next week as we will discuss with the winner of the Thrilla In Manilla and the Pro-Bender Championship thank you and goodnight.**

**Ali always said I would be nothing without him. But what would he have been without me?**

**-Joe Frazier**

**What's right isn't always popular. What's popular isn't always right.**

**-Howard Cosell**

**I hated every minute of training, but I said, 'Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion.'**

**-Muhammad Ali**


End file.
